


NathChlo Week 2019

by vanilla107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, bickering/flirting, chlonath week 2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Hey everyone!I told you I would do ChloNath week YES! Today's prompt is Friends/Enemies and you all know I live for that! I haven’t written for my babies in ages and @chlonathweek was the perfect excuse! I hope you enjoy it! I am writing Masterpiece simultaneously for those of you who know me from that work so don't worry! I will be updating it soon!Stay healthy!vanilla107xoxo





	1. Red and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I told you I would do ChloNath week YES! Today's prompt is Friends/Enemies and you all know I live for that! I haven’t written for my babies in ages and @chlonathweek was the perfect excuse! I hope you enjoy it! I am writing Masterpiece simultaneously for those of you who know me from that work so don't worry! I will be updating it soon!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

 

Nathanaël glared at the blonde, her harsh laughter echoing the courtyard and he groaned internally.

 _Why of all people did it have to be her? The selfish, conceited girl who has an opinion on everything?_  He thought, before clenching his jaw.

One would think that after being a superhero alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir would make the brat a little nicer and in all honestly, he thought she was becoming nicer but-

“Nathanaël! Are you paying attention?” she yelled and he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Ugh! How are you supposed to draw what I want on my wall if you aren’t paying attention!” she hissed.

Chloe had announced that morning that she wanted someone to paint a mural on her room wall. She stated that none of the world famous artists that her ‘daddy’ had called were available, so ‘one of them would do’. Surprisingly enough, Chloe had picked him to design and paint her wall.

“What!? Me?” he asked incredulously as she walked up to him, the whole class staring.

“Yes. Alix’s graffiti is tasteless-“

“No it’s not-”

“And you’re the only one that has a mixture of sophistication in your work. I will pay you obviously.”

And he had said yes, because he knew that Chloe would pay him well if he did a decent job and he could save the money to get more materials. Money had called his name and he had said yes.

He was regretting it now. He had sketched over ten different designs for her over the school day and she had rejected every single one. He was tired and done. Damned be the money.

“Okay, Chloe. You are being impossible. I’ve drawn the entire day and you’ve rejected every single one. I think I need to go home-”

“But you said you’d do this for me!”

“But I’ve taken into account everything you’ve asked for and you’re just rejecting! You’re not saying ‘oh this is nice or I don’t want that’. You’re literally berating every attempt!”

“You’re an artist! You’re supposed to know what I want!” she argued back and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m also not a mind reader! I can’t draw anything you like if you don’t give me anything to start with.”

“Then why did you accept this job in the first place?”

“You came to me remember?”

“You could’ve said no!”

“I did it for the money!”

This made Chloe stop, her eyes widening a fraction, before lowering to the ground.

“Of course you did…” she mumbled and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Well, why else would I do this?”

“I…um…I don’t know…because I want to be friends?” she stuttered, her ears going red with shame and she buried her face in her hands.

Nathanaël stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He didn’t think she’d react like this.

“Chloe…I…um-”

“I wanted to show you I’m a better person. That…that I’m not the same person that I used to be…”

He sat down again and waited for her to continue talking.

“Being Queen Bee…it’s changed my life. Ladybug and Chat Noir trust me enough to fight Hawk Moth with them and it has made me realize that my attitude isn’t ideal. I know that I can’t be Queen Bee often because I revealed my identity to the whole world but…I feel different…a good different.”

“So…was this whole meeting planned…just so that you could redeem yourself?” he asked and she sighed.

“Well…I do have an empty wall but it doesn’t need painting-“

“-So you lied?”

“I….yes?” she said biting her lip and he laughed.

“How heroic of you Chloe,” he grinned and she lightly shoved him, her ears red with embarrassment.

“Okay, I could’ve done this differently but I had to get your attention somehow. I know you definitely wouldn’t have agreed to coffee at a café-”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because- Because you hate me!”

“When did I say I hate you?”

“Okay maybe not  _hate_  but you did try to kill me with a giant high heel!”

“When I was the Evillustrator? Chloe that was a year ago!”

“But still! I…I know I hurt your feelings and I want to make up for it…I made fun of your art and you didn’t deserve that.”

Nathanaël was surprised. He did not expect the conversation to go in that direction at all. He thought for a minute and stood up, Chloe looking at him, visibly deflating.

“Look, I know that this conversation didn’t go the way I planned but I swear I’m sorry-”

“-Let’s go.”

The girl looked at him in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

“What? You said you wanted to show me that you’re a decent human being-”

“-I never said that-!”

“-And I heard that  _Mademoiselle_ ’s red velvet cheesecakes are really good so if you still want have a chat with a friend about a fake mural…” he trailed off, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Chloe let out a small gasp as the afternoon sun hit his red hair, the strands looking like fire and his blue eyes standing out. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, the quietness of the courtyard and the soft breeze of summer made it known that something had shifted.

The atmosphere was warmer and it wasn’t because Chloe was in the sun.

“Chloe? You okay?”

Her heart was beating frantically and she could feel her face going red.

“Yeah! I just needed a moment to figure out where that café is! Let’s go!”

“Just so you know…you’re paying,” he smirked and she put her hands on her hips.

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because you lied about your mural, made me draw ten drawings only to reject them and-”

“Okay! You made your point!” she grumbled and he laughed.

“Wow…you are so easy to tease!”

“You were only messing with me?” she asked.

“Um yeah? It’s what friends do?” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“So I can tease you about your stupid hair?”

“Calling it stupid is an insult. Not teasing,” he said as she stood up from the bench and began walking to the entrance of the school.

“So what would be teasing?”

“Well…if you said I had to dye my hair because it looks too red.”

“That’s…really stupid. That makes no sense!”

“Teasing isn’t supposed to make sense. It’s like an inside joke that no one else understands.”

“Okay…I think I’m understanding now…But seriously…you should totally try dying your hair. I could see you pulling off an emo boy look with black hair-”

“You want me to look like Luka?”

Chloe burst out laughing.

“Luka and Juleka pull off the emo style really well. You, on the other hand, wouldn’t look half as punk rock as they do.”

“I would look great with black hair!” he argued.

“You want to bet, Red?” the teasing tone of her voice taking him off guard.

“I…did you just-?”

“I did! You’re right, teasing is fun!”

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Red is an interesting nickname…”

“No one’s ever called you that?”

“It was used more as an insult actually when I was younger. The neighbourhood kids weren’t nice people.”

“Oh…I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to-”

“It’s okay, Yellow.”

Chloe was quiet.

“Did you just call me ‘ _Yellow’?”_

“If you get to call me Red, I get to call you Yellow.”

“I’m not the biggest fan of the name but-“

“Well now I’ll just use it to tease you!”

“But why?” she groaned.

“Because that’s what friends do?”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, warmth traveling through her.

_Friend, huh? Sounds nice to hear it out of someone else’s mouth other than Sabrina._

“Now, c’mon Yellow! The café is around the corner!”

He bolted around the corner, Chloe chasing after him, cursing him for making her run in her favourite shoes but also laughing because she had made a new friend.

****************

The next morning, was filled with yawns and tiredness from the class and Chloe walked in, a prominent smile on her face.

“Whoa…what’s got Chloe in such a good mood?” Marinette whispered to Alya who watched the blonde closely.

“I don’t know but how much do you want to bet she’s gonna insult someone right now-”

“Morning, Red,” Chloe said as she sat down, her head facing the classroom even though Nathanaël was at the back of the class.

“Red? Who’s Red-?” Ayla said looking around the class.

“Morning Yellow,” came a response and Chloe rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the artist.

Alya and Marinette stared at the spectacle before them, their jaws on their desks.

Nathanaël and Chloe?

_Talking?_

“I still think you should dye your hair,” the blonde smirked.

“Says the fake mural-!” he shot back and Chloe dissolved into giggles.

“Shut up! You said you’d never bring it up.”

“Only if you’ll admit I look great with black hair.”

“Dye it and we’ll see!”

“ _Never_.”

The two looked at each other for a minute before laughing. Once their laughter died down, Chloe turned back to the front and Nathanaël continued to draw in his sketch book.

“What… _what_  just happened?” Alya murmured and Marinette stared.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nino said from below them, “She’s Yellow, he’s Red. They are going to get together and be Orange.”

“Nathanaël and Chloe…interesting couple…” Adrien said with a small smile.

“Nino that is the most ridiculous thing-” Ayla began but stopped when Chloe stood up from her seat and said something to Sabrina before going to the red head’s desk.

“You up for smoothies with Sabrina and I after school?” she asked.

“I have to do an art project…” he said with a sigh, “But I am free tomorrow.”

“Sabrina has an assignment tomorrow so it’ll just be you and me if you’re okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t mind spending any time with the Yellow Goddess of Yellowness herself-”

“I hate you!” Chloe said as she laughed and he grinned.

“Tomorrow it is.”

The four friends watched the girl go back to her seat as their teacher walked into class.

Alya slammed her hand down on her desk, her face eager and startling her friends.

“Sooo…how much do you want to bet they’ll be together by the end of the year?”


	2. Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know I'm two days late already but I sadly fell sick and it was difficult to write while getting bed rest and recovering. I will try my best to catch up but as I type, my sickness shows no signs of slowing down :(. Day 2's prompt was Hero/Akuma and I think you'll be able to see which one I chose! I hope you enjoy it! And a huge thank you for the comments and kudos I received on the previous chapter! 
> 
> Stay healthy! (unlike me right now lol)  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Nathanaël was a simple young man.

He drew what he wanted and he drew what he liked.

He liked sketching more than painting and was proud of his 24 journals of sketches he had collected over the past few years, each one filled to the brim with his works.

He went from sketching still live, to buildings, to random people in the street and if something -or rather _someone_ \- really inspired him, his thoughts would be plagued for days until that drawing was put to paper.

And recently he had started sketching Queen Bee.

He was well aware he was also sketching Chloe Bourgeois, the mean girl of their school, but he kept making excuses.

_Chloe and Queen Bee are like two different people!_

_Queen Bee saves lives and Chloe….she was responsible of more than half the akumas!_

_When super heroes transform…maybe their personalities change too?_

He knew it wasn’t fair to try and separate Chloe from her super hero identity but he couldn’t help it. Chloe was just so…mean sometimes but he always felt guilty.

Despite the internal war he had been at with himself over the blonde girl, he still sketched Queen Bee whenever inspiration struck.                                                                                                                                             

Which was all the time.

During class when he could see the back of her head, after school at some fancy restaurant and rarely, but his most favourite moments, when she was fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir as Queen Bee.

It was like she eluded an air of grace when she was Queen Bee and he savoured every minute of it.

Over time it became bothersome, like when inspiration struck at 3 in the morning and he had to sketch because his brain would hate him if he didn’t.

This soon became a problem for him and he began to doze off in class, not caring of he got detention or yelled at because majority of the time, his 3 am sketches were always the best ones.

One afternoon, after a long day of school, he came home, screamed, and fell on the floor when he saw Queen Bee sitting on the couch in his living room. Nathanaël’s parents were thankfully away on a business trip because God only knows how they would’ve reacted if they saw her in their house.

He was tired.

So tired and wanted to sleep so badly but the one girl he couldn’t stop thinking of was in his house.

“Chloe! What are you doing here?” he shrieked and the blonde looked up, her expression annoyed.

“That’s _Queen Bee_ to you! And I’m here because Ladybug told me to come here!”

“Ladybug? I…I don’t understand. I didn’t make anyone mad so there shouldn’t be an akuma after me…unless I did?” he mumbled, the fogginess in his mind refusing to lift.

Queen Bee sighed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head and Nathanaël drank in how the sunlight hit the material of her suit.

_So complex…I must draw-_

“You didn’t make anyone mad. Ladybug sent me here because someone from our class is worried about your sleeping habits.”

“My sleeping habits? Oh…me falling asleep in class,” he yawned.

“Yeah, it’s kinda stupid because what teenager doesn’t fall asleep in class every once in a while but Ladybug told me that you’ve been sleeping through whole classes. So, are you gonna tell me what’s up or not?”

“Chlo- Queen Bee, I understand that you want to help me and that’s great it’s just I’ve been having a rough couple nights but I’m going to sleep now…so I’ll be all good tomorrow,” he lied.

_I’m definitely not up at 3 in the morning sketching you because you won’t get out of my mind._

Queen Bee looked him up and down, her blue gaze sending a shiver down his spine.

“Nathanaël, you’re a terrible liar but I’ll let this slide. If there’s no improvement by tomorrow, there will be hell to pay.”

He nodded and she jumped out the window back to find Ladybug.

******************************************

It had been three days since Queen Bee had visited him and those three days had been utter nightmares.

It seemed that Queen Bee’s presence in his home made things infinitely worse for his art because his dreams of her were consistent and had him waking up at least twice in one night to draw.

Was it good for his portfolio for art school? Yes.

Was it good for his mental and physical well-being? No.

And he could feel Chloe’s gaze burning into him each time that he was sent to the principal’s office for falling asleep.

Once he got home, he wasn’t surprised to see a pissed off Queen Bee watching tv before laying her eyes on him, fury directed at him.

“Nathanaël…you are still falling asleep in class! I thought I would only have to visit you once but no!”

“Queen Bee I swear I’m-”

“Did you develop insomnia? Do you have sleeping tablets?”

“No I don’t-”

“Then try harder to sleep! Ladybug was not impressed with me because the person that updates her on you hasn’t seen any progress!”

Nathanaël wasn’t the type of person to yell at people. He was a relatively calm person but the sleepless nights and the girl standing in front of him made something snap in him.

He stared at the superhero, sleep deprivation getting the better of him.

“Try harder? Try _harder!_ Chloe-”

“Um, _Queen Bee_ -”

“-You really want to know the reason I can’t sleep at night? Why I’m sleeping in class? Because I am sketching drawings of you at 3 in the freaking morning!”

The echo that came afterwards was deafening and Nathanaël had never wanted to die of embarrassment until that moment.

“You…you’ve been drawing _me?”_ Chloe asked softly, her feet rooted to the spot.

“No…no I was lying...obviously! Must be the sleep deprivation talking-”

Her eyes landed on his sketch book in his hands and he froze.

“Chloe…no-”

One moment, the book was in his hands, and the next it was in her hands.

She ignored his protests and began to flip through the pages, her eyes widening in wonder at the drawings of her. Nathanaël tried to grab it out of her hands but her reflexes were fast and she was on the other side of the room in an instant.

“Chloe, okay. I know this looks bad but I swear I just-”

“Nathanaël…these are gorgeous.”

“Thank you for the compliment but I…”

“You what?”

_Now or never Nathanaël. Just be honest. Even if that means Chloe/Queen Bee never talks to you again._

He sat down in a heap on the couch and she joined him on the opposite end.

“Chloe…Queen Bee…whoever you are…you are the reason I can’t sleep. That book is one of seven, filled with drawings of you. I know that’s borderline creepy but it’s the truth. When I first started sketching you, I thought it was harmless. Hell, I even felt weird drawing a person I initially disliked for all the shit you put me through but I kept drawing. It became obvious to me that you were my subject of interest after I completed two journals full of sketches of you and…then I was waking up at 3 in the morning because you would not get out of my head. My best drawings usually are produced at night so I was willing to sacrifice sleep for it. Which brings us to where we are now and it’s all _your damn fault_ that I’m sleep deprived OKAY.”

Chloe was dead silent and she processed all the information before getting up from the couch and walking towards him.

“So what you’re saying is…I’m your muse?”

“I…yeah…you’re my muse,” he said awkwardly, the term feeling unfamiliar to him.

“That…that’s really sweet of you Nathanaël…thank you. I…I’m honoured.”

Nathanaël’s heart stopped.

_She sounds so sincere…is this really the same Chloe?_

“The drawings are beautiful but…you _do_ need to sleep. I don’t want the one guy who draws me to die of exhaustion,” she stated and he nodded sleepily.

“How about this, I’ll visit you whenever I can…and I’ll pose for you. In exchange, you sleep and ignore your urges to draw at 3 in the morning. I know your best works are done at night but Ladybug will have my ass if there isn’t any progress.”

Nathanaël nodded once more and felt his eyelids close. All the rapid emotions he had felt were collapsing on him and he knew he was going to crash any minute.

_Her voice is so soothing when she says nice things._

He felt her pick him up and carry him to his room before tucking him under the covers. He didn't protest as he sunk into the warmth of his bed.

“Sleep well Nathanaël. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Queen Bee whispered before leaving, the door closing behind her softly.

Nathanaël Kurtzberg fell asleep with a smile on his face and with the scent of lilies in the air.


End file.
